Little Red Bell
by Tori Brodzinska
Summary: When Ryan meets Sandy, things take a turn in their lives. Sandy has no interest in her old boyfriend, and Ryan has thoughts about the Army.


A little red bell jingled as I swung a giant pine door open. Cigarettes, spices, and wood filled my lungs. I loved this place only for one reason. They had everything a guy would want in a coffee shop. A bar that allowed you to smoke that was completely hidden in the back of the shop behind a giant coffee colored wall. You could say its an illegal bar, but I think it's a gift. I opened the door to the bar with a rusty old key I had to buy. It's only ten dollars a month for the key, but the drinks there are marvelous. Once the bartender gets drunk himself, you can mix your own drinks with free will. Most people stay back here and wait for the guy to just slither down to the ground and just take a bunch of whiskey bottles from behind the counter. Sure some people came for women, but to tell you the truth, there's never any back here. Once you get drunk, or even smell of beer, you gotta go through the back way, down a dark alley filled with rats and 13 year old trash bags, and finally get to the street. It was 3 P.M. and I was sickened at what I saw. There were three, forty year old drunks lying on the ground passed out already. I couldn't understand why people did that. I walked straight out of the bar, locking the door behind me, which was indeed mandatory. I scanned the shop. I was craving an ice frap. I stood in line waiting behind a blonde curly haired beauty. She was average height. I estimated around five foot six. She was wearing sand colored Uggs, black skinny jeans, and a white Hollister sweatshirt. Her sky blue Jansport book bag was parted at the top. I slowly peered in through the opening. Bingo! I found a wallet right on top of all the text books. My hand left my side and slithered into her bag. I snatched the wallet and placed it safely into the back pocket of my jeans. I looked around cautiously, making sure no one saw me, but they seemed to be minding their own business. Suddenly all I saw was a golden color in my eyes and in an instant it was gone, but there was a coffee stain on my shirt. I realized what had happened. She took her coffee of the counter, while she was turning she whipped her hair into my face, and had stumbled into me. But surprisingly, I didn't feel anything. She was clawing around the counter for napkins. She managed to wipe off all the coffee, but my shirt was still moist. Her small delicate fingers gently touched my shirt and that's when I felt it. It was a burning sensation that made its way from my stomach, all the way to my finger tips. It was like I had a shot of Vodka for the first time. She looked at me with these huge sky blue puppy dog eyes. I took her hand in mine. She looked at it, smiled, and looked back up.

"Let me buy you a new coffee." She looked into my hazel eyes, but didn't say a word. She started shaking her head.

"If anyone is gonna buy a new coffee it would be me."

"No really. Let me get you another." I insisted. She caved in. I looked at this waiter that had been flirting with her earlier. He gave me an evil eye. I grinned. He had nothing on me.

"Two of what she had please." We took our cups of coffee and went to a corner which had a crème colored love seat. Uncomfortable, she moved to the edge, and I stayed on the other. After all, she had just met me.

"So you go to school?"

"I finished two days ago, you?"

" I finished a year ago."

"So where do you work?"

"I don't have a job."

"Oh."

"I'm gonna try to settle down first."

"How are you planning on settling down if you don't have a job to support your family?" She had a point. I have never thought about that.

"It's just a thought, but I might join the army."

"If you really want to."

"I probably won't. So anyway, enough about me, what about you?"

"Well, I paint."

"So that's your job?"

"Yea, pretty much. I just paint all day, and sell my paintings."

"That sounds easy."

"Not when no one wants to buy your work. Oh shit! I almost forgot! I gotta go for a date and I'm already late! Look it was nice meeting you and I hope we meet again, but I really gotta go, bye." I watched her scramble out of the shop and onto the side walk. I sighed. She has a boyfriend? So much for her.


End file.
